Blood Brothers
"Blood Brothers" is the fourteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It sees the death of key character John "Soap" MacTavish. Characters *Yuri (playable) *Soap (killed) *Price *Kamarov (killed) *Vladimir Makarov *Resistance Leader Plot The mission starts off with Soap and Yuri waiting for Makarov's convoy so they can assassinate him. Price and Kamarov also have their own plans (ambushing Makarov inside the building). After they kill the guards on the balcony, Price rappels into the building and finds Kamarov strapped on a seat with C4. Makarov then speaks on the radio saying "Captain Price, Hell awaits you ("Captain Price. Ад ждет тебя"), and detonates the explosives strapped to Kamarov, killing him and nearly taking Price with him. After watching Price and Kamarov in the building across the street, Makarov then says "Yuri, my friend. You never should have come here". When the explosives that were hidden in the building where Soap and Yuri were situated detonate, Soap pushes Yuri out of a window right before the building explodes (Soap manages to jump, but gets caught within the blast radius) and Yuri and Soap fall down onto the ground. Soap is hit by a pile of falling debris (opening up his stab wound), which mortally wounds him. Price then comes to help Yuri and Soap. Price helps Soap and the three run across the town square and Soap stumbles. Yuri grabs him and resumes escaping from the large enemy force firing at them. Turning a corner, Price spots an enemy helicopter, and the three quickly get off the road as Price blows a hole in a nearby building and they escape inside. Yuri then sets Soap down next to a skip, where Price picks him up and hands Yuri his M4A1. Yuri protects Soap and Price as they move through a shop and into a small courtyard. Taking cover behind a statue, Price decides it's not safe there and the three move into an office. Emerging out of the office, Yuri engages more hostiles in the street, and as enemy forces start to converge on their position, they run into a nearby shop. Yuri then covers the other two as they run through a basketball court. As enemies start to close in on the three, Czech Resistance fighters emerge from a building behind Yuri. As they fend off the hostiles, Soap is moved inside and placed on a table. As Price and Yuri try and help him, Soap tells Price that Makarov knows Yuri, and with that he dies. After Soap's death, Price takes Soap's dogtags and field journal then pulls out his M1911, (The pistol Price had slid to Soap to kill Zakhaev, and was later given back to Price after he was rescued from the Russian gulag), and lays it on Soap's chest saying, "I'm sorry". A few seconds later, hostiles attack the Resistance. Price and Yuri escape and they reach a door, which Price tells Yuri to open. When he opens it, a stairway is revealed then Price, who's angered by his friend's death, punches Yuri down a flight of stairs and holds him at gunpoint, which prompts a series of flashbacks. Yuri's flashbacks It turns out Yuri, along with Makarov were at Price and Macmillian's attempted assassination on Imran Zakhaev in Pripyat. Makarov and Yuri were in the car, with Makarov in the driver seat and Yuri in the backseat. Makarov explains to Yuri the reason of the deal they were making. Imran Zakhaev was shot by Price in the arm and quickly gets in the car. Makarov quickly drives, even running over several of their own men. He is then seen with Vladimir Makarov when Makarov detonated the nuclear bomb that killed 30,000 U.S. Marines, including one Sgt. Paul Jackson, standing at a safe distance as they witness the explosion. In another flashback he attempts to stop Makarov from killing civilians in the Zakhaev International Airport. It is revealed that Yuri tried to leak information that could prove detrimental to Makarov, but failed. Yuri was then shot in the abdomen, making Joseph Allen the replacement of Yuri. He managed to get into the elevator that led up to the airport lobby, shortly after Makarov's team opened fire at the civilians, and attempted to kill Makarov with a guard's P99 before blacking out, where paramedics found him. After surviving Makarov's betrayal, a new burning hatred for the man was instilled in Yuri. When the flashbacks cease, he explains to Price that he was "a soldier of Russia, not a taker of innocent lives". Price listens and tells Yuri that "You've bought yourself some time", Price pulls him up from the ground and then says "For now". Transcript Achievements/Trophies Requiem (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Blood Brothers" on any difficulty. The Darkest Hour (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold" on Veteran difficulty. Intel 34. After entering a store through the back, find the intel lying on the ground of the store. This is right after Price picks up Soap. thumb|300px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Blood Brothers - Mission 12 Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry These are the weapons Yuri can use after being blown out of their overwatch spot. File:Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight File:Weapon desert eagle large.png|Desert Eagle Found in level The guns below can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon_pecheneg_large.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon g36 large.png|G36C File:Weapon p99 large.png|P99 (Picked up by Yuri during the "No Russian" flashback) Images File:ChurchTowerSniperSoapYuri.jpg|Sniping position where John "Soap" MacTavish and Yuri set up to kill Vladimir Makarov. Makarov Yuri and makarov.png|Yuri's Flashback the moment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where Price blew off Imran zakhaev's arm off. Yuri sees the nuke.jpg|Yuri's flashback from the Nuclear detonation going off in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Yuri and Makarov talking.png|Yuri betray's Vladimir Makarov. Trivia *When Soap dies on the table, Captain Price can be seen taking a journal from him. This journal was included in the Hardened Edition of the game. *The player may shoot Kamarov as much as they want and he won't die along with no friendly fire warning appearing. *This is the fourth time a playable character has been punched in the face and, when regaining their senses, has a gun pointed at them. *After Yuri reaches the floor where the massacre starts, he uses the P99. This is because the M9 pistol is not available in Modern Warfare 3. *During the flashback, a civilian is seen trying to run right in front of the elevator and is shot, though it doesn't seem likely that one of the terrorists would have looked back and fired. Another civilian is found near the same spot in front of the elevator struggling to cover wounds, which is impossible as no civilian can head behind Makarov's men with them at the escalator's lower floor. *During the "No Russian" flashback after Yuri is shot by Makarov he falls to the floor and passes out. The terrorists then get into an elevator. A few moments later Yuri crawls into another elevator and starts it. This would mean that this elevator would arrive in a different position to the one that the terrorists are in. However when the elevator doors open the elevator is in the same position as where the terrorists one arrived. *In the "One Shot, One Kill" flashback, if the player looks closely, you can see a scope glare and a muzzle flash from the building from where Price snipes Zakhaev. *In the briefing, one can see that beside Soap there is a Barrett .50cal, however in the mission, it changes to an RSASS. While taking the shot, however, it is shown with the Barrett scope reticule. *On the Wii version, Yuri's flashbacks, like in "Revelations" and "U.S.D.D." in Black Ops, is just a video of the level. *Also of note on the Wii version, during Yuri's flashbacks, color blind assist appears to be on when the flashbacks finish even if it was off before the cutscene started. *As Yuri crawls toward the elevator, the first person crawling animation is the same as the animation for Soap during Endgame. *After the sniper sequence, there is a Suppressor on Yuri's RSASS. However, before the sniper sequence, there is no Suppressor mounted on Yuri's RSASS, thus making it obvious that an assassination attempt is taking place. *Yuri's RSASS uses the same sounds as the AS50. *This is the only mission in the game that only one piece of enemy intelligence can be collected. *Oddly enough, Soap's blood clips straight through the table he is laid on and drips directly onto the floor underneath it. *Its possible to shoot Makarov or his men in the "No Russian" flashback, they'll react to it and turn around at the player but will continue up the stairs. *The sniping sequence in the Redemption trailer isn't the same as the actual one in-game. As in the trailer, it is Price who is sniping, and the RSASS has a Hybrid Sight. *The RSASS used by Yuri at the sniping sequence has unlimited ammo. *If the player shoots Price during the sniping sequence and has the subtitles on, Price will say "Yuri, you're going to get us compromised." but instead the subtitles will say "Yuri, you're going to get us comprised" *During the "No Russian" flashback, The player cannot destroy screens or windows beside them. *This mission, along with "Eye of the Storm" are similar to "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" in a few ways, two soldiers are assigned to assassinate the main antagonist, both snipers have to find a way to get to the position in which they perform the assassination, a un-supressed sniper rifle is used for the assassination, a certain amount of time passed before the target arrived at the scene, One of the soldiers is wounded, The wounded soldier has to be carried by the player to a specific area, The building in which the snipers were occupying, was destroyed and the main antagonist escapes the assassination attempt alive. *The terrorists won't move near from the escalators after they have reached the second floor. References Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels